User blog:ThanatosP/Brave Frontier Japan!
Foreword: In order to make this more enjoyable than telling you how it is like there, let's do it in a story format! Part 2 of squad making has to wait then! Legends Word in itallics are thoughts '' ''Itallics with underlined are conversations in the mind Bold words are time and place markers Sentences with **xxxxx** are actions The below stated story includes spoilers from Beiorg, please read at your own discretion. Please also understand that this is a pure work of fiction, there are some parts which are my observations of BFJP and please correct me if I am wrong. Enjoy! In the land of Elgaia, Imperial Capital Randall.... Just as I finished making my Seal Sword and cashing in my medals, I heard someone calling me. "Thanatos, wait up!" I turned around to see our profilic and ever inquistive Noel, thinking to myself, what could he possibly want? "What do you need? Have to go and kill some Mistzurgs to get myself a Ghost Jewel." "You haven't been coming around to do any trials lately," said Noel. Well thats because you created a monster named Xie'Jing! '' "Kinda busy with Frontier Hunter running and farming for materials to get my Demon Stricker," was my reply. "I see, I recently discovered an alternate world with the simulation machine, I require your assitance to go and explore it so I can index it." "Ah, I'm kinda busy can't you get someone else to do it?" "DO YOU THINK I WOULD APPROACH YOU IF I CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE? Karl is missing, Seria is busy training and Paris is obessed with Beiorg's body!" "Ah there is still Lugina, .... why don't you do it yourself?" "LUGINA? YOU WANT ME TO ASK HIM FOR HELP? Heh, nevermind, guess you are just too weak for this." ''He is trying to pull you in, calm down, calm down. "''Guess I'll just ask the guy who beat you to finishing off the Mistzurgs." !?!?HOW THE HECK DID HE EVEN KNOW!?!?! "Hold that though Noel, I'll do it after all." ''Damn he managed to pull me in. "''Hey Noel," "Yes?" "It won't explode in my face again right?" "Uh, uh... I prepared some codes here for you to being to the other realm, and there are some..." "... Noel, you haven't fix it have you." "How dare you doubt me? If you are feeling scared, I'll go and call him in instead." "... Fine, lets begin" '''Steps through the gate that Noel has created. ' What the hell, I'm falling???? Oh gosh, this isn't a good start.... I hear faint noise, I feel warm warm light, am I in heaven? Have Noel opened a door to the Gods realm? '' '**Smack**''' Wakes up. I can't believe my eyes, it's Tilith, Tilith free from the constraint of the Gate! "Tilith, how? How did you free yourself? Oh gosh, thank goodness you are all right, Seria missed you!" She stares at me blankly. I stared back at her. Then... a Mossy appeared. Fake? Tilith started yelling in a language I cannot phantom. Where the heck have you sent me Noel. Oh well, its just a Mossy, Ultor will make quick work of him. Enemy engaged, 'squad summoned!' Fencer Vargas, Sparky Burny.... WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE, AND OF ALL THE STARTERS, VARGAS? Better than the suicidal Eze. Vargas slayed the slimes and then Fake? Tilith begins to walk me through this oddly dejavu scene in a language I can't understand. Village of the Venturer, Elgaia, Japan. Again with some introductions and tutorials that I cannot skip to make things which I already know to make in a run down level 1 synthesis shack. Sigh, when will this suffering end. Just as we walk out, I spoted someone with that all too familiar blue hair and armour. KARL, ITS KARL, Noel must have sent him to save me! **Runs to Karl** "Thank goodness you are here Karl, I'm so bored here and everything is in this confusing language and Tilith don't even remember me or what we had been through, let's go back and tell Noel to seal off this gate." Karl stared at me. I stared back at him, which was when I realised, where is his new armour???? This isn't Karl! This is Fake? Karl. I wanted to cry. Karl came up to me and started gibbering away, being as how he is before we defeated Lucius. I kinda missed this Karl... And suddenly he passed me 5 gems. I look hard at the gem, I look at him, he was smiling and waiting for something to happen. **pointed at the Gem and then pointed back to myself** Karl proceeds to gibbering again and then draged me to the gates. THE GATE. How do I describe the gate over in this alternate realm, .... it is just so... MAGNIFICENT. It glowed with a permanent rainbow hue, and above I see the words carved into it, star, the gate was flanked by the images of summons which I know, Rize, Tazer, Oguro, Nemethgear and Yuura. Karl growing impatient, nudged me forward and gestured for me to summon. Hmmm but I don't really want any of them except Nemeth. '' '** got pushed by Karl to use the gems**''' The gate gleamered, it shone, it cracks and..... out came a Rize. "Oh Rize," "Summoner, you who have tried to break me.... why are you here? This is not where you belong." "Well duh, thanks for stating the obvious... any how we got some work to do." "I dislike fighting, why must humans be such tyrants..." **rolled my eyes** Says the demon who changed the landscape of Ishgria with a single battle. I was shortly thrown into another round of tutorials, this time by Karl, and got pushed into exploring Mistral (urgh). This should be easy with Rize on my squad. As I was fighting through hordes of slimes and goblins, I remembered, IF THERE IS A KARL AND A TILITH, NOEL SHOULD BE HERE TOO. After killing Zegar, (at the expense of the slimes on my team). I went to look for the Imperial Capital. ... Summoner level is insufficient to enter the Imperial Capital.... What? WHAT? I'm level one hundred and ninety-t... stares at my current level... it's only 7. O.O What have Noel done this time. As I continued to level up by killing mermen (cursing and swearing at Noel at the same time), I realized my all too powerful Rize, isn't good here, she only has an STBB so not good at clearing out the hordes but seemingly useful for killing bosses. I also had the chance to experience battle with Chalice, Carriso, Duran, Nadeelh. Hmmm this world is starting to get interesting. I also remembered Noel saying something about a code, after endless searching and dead ends due to the odd language I found the code redemption counter, and I got myself a Miracle Totem, 2 Earth Totem, 2 Earth Pots and some Zel. Hmm not bad. After killing hordes of enemies I saw in my inventory... 5 gems. I remembered the shiny rainbow gate. Now now, endure, resist the temptation, its the BB boost batch tomorrow. But... But there is Nemethgear, and its just a rate up right you could get something else no? I need Libera no summons. **Looking up, have unknowningly came to the summon gate** I don't want Tazer, he is good but his LS is not as versatile as Oguro's LS. Just him, I just don't want him, heck give me a non-event summon. **Summon** Gate shimmering, shining cracks and BREAK! OUT COMES A... Tazer. "Yo Boss, you called? Still not gonna do it your way though." Sigh, why did I even raise this ungrateful asshole of a discple. After many quests and maps and endless drone, we unlocked passage to the Imperial Capital. I marched in with the full intent to berate Noel, and when I stood before the doors of the Research Lab. The security guards wouldn't let me in. "You need to prove your worth to the Summoners of Old, this is a dangerous place, any of the mock units inside can easily kill you," was what they said. Fools, ignorant fools. I am he who have defeated the 4 Fallen Gods, what worth do I have to prove? I command both Owen and Grahdens, along with with Ark and the 4 Fallen Gods how dare he speak to me in such a condescending tone. After a few more quests, Achievement System unlocked. I marched into the records room to claim what is rightfully mine. Stares at the general achievement section. THEY HAVE NO LEVEL UP CAMPAIGN REWARDS, HOW CAN THEY DO THIS. THIS SUCKS. At which this point, everything starts to swirl around me and .... **black out** "'Thanatos?" "THANATOS!" '**Violent shaking** '"THHANNATOOS!!!!" '**Opens up eyes to see Noel and he seems like he was crying** "You stupid idiot, if you were alive you should have replied me!" "Were you crying?" "WHO'S CRYING, I GOT DUST IN MY EYES." Yeah... right. "So what happened?" "Uhm, the machine exploded.... again.. he he." I really, really WANT TO STRANGLE HIM NOW. "So what did you see there?" "You, dead over a thousand times." "And you didn't stop it?" "How do you stop yourself from killing someone... what a philosphical question, I'll tell you the answer when I get it." "... you know it would be bad to kill the me over there beacuse that would mean you can't capture the mock unit Lucius." "... I'm sorry, so you already know what it was like over there, why send me over?" "I needed to test it, its a alternate dimension world to ours, it is similar to our current world but yet it operates in one of Elgaia's oldest and most ancient runic text, a language extinct in our world, they call it Japanese. However, it is not the same as some of our units, like Xie'Jing and the SBS cannot be summoned there. They also run in a slightly faster timeframe than ours. Your report, would serve to cement some of the observations I have made about this world." "I see, it is true that they run on a slightly different timeframe, I have seen the likes of Duran and Nadleeh over there and some of the other ancient Dragons as well." "Most interesting.... Anyway, your progress in the alternate dimension is saved and you can continue anytime you want." "... only if you give me a way to come back and fix the damn machines." --END-- FOR NOW Like it? Dislike it? Improvements? Recommendations? JP friend request? All in the comments below! **disclaimer** Sorry for using Noel as the "punching bad" but there are no other NPCs that can fit into a similar storyline! I apologise to all Noel fan club members! There will be less or none of him next time! Depending on how this goes. ~~Which units will the summoner recieve from his next rare summon?~~ What other things will he discover?~~ Stay tune for BFJP-2.~~ Expected launch? In 2~3 days, but it wont be long! Category:Blog posts